1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, touch detection can only detect touches on a touch device. The touch device and methods cannot detect sizes of the touch points or brush strokes operated and cannot differentiate the pressure of the touches.
For example, traditional handwriting recognition devices usually record handwritings operated on the input devices. The handwritings are recognized by using handwriting recognition systems, and the handwritings are displayed with predetermined types and sizes. The recognition may not embody the handwriting style of users. It is difficult to personalize electronic signatures or create complex electronic painting because the traditional recognition system cannot detect users' brush strokes and touch pressure.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a touch display device that can represent brush strokes and touch pressure of touch traces operated thereon.